


The sacrifice of the Ace

by Prussian_Queen



Series: The Broken Deck [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, More tags will be added., OCs - Freeform, Prissia is not nice, Self Sacrifice, dub-con, he's really not, i hate this, rape/non con, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Queen/pseuds/Prussian_Queen
Summary: When Clubs declares war on Spades with the aid of a young Joker, Matthew knew they were in trouble. They needed a superior Joker to aid them. But he was nowhere to be found.As the Ace of Spades, Matthew tries to find him. And makes a deal he'll eternally regret.





	The sacrifice of the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a spur of the moment idea. It's not good and it's seriously messed up. It will fallow their entire relationship throughout the war as well as after.

Matthew watched as his brother as they examined maps and plans. The war against Clubs was already a lost cause. As long as Peter Kirkland aided the King of Clubs, there was no hope. They had searched everywhere for the other Joker. 

Supposedly the brother of the Hearts King, Gilbert Belschmidt had vanished four years ago. His power was far superior to that of Peter but he could not be found. Matthew would still try.

"The forest at the Hearts border. No one has searched there." Matthew looked up at his brother. The King shook his head. "No one will enter the forest. Everyone who has hasn't returned." Matthew sighed in exasperation. "That's exactly why we should search there. What if no one returns because there's someone who doesn't want to be found." Alfred still looked skeptical. "I don't know..." "It's out only chance to find him!"

Alfred was still hesitant. "Then we should send José." Matthew sighed. "I told you. I'm going. We don't have any other option." He wasn't wrong. This was their last resort. Without a superior Joker, spades would loose. Even if he had the other two kingdoms on his side.

The stress was getting to him. That's why Matthew had volunteered to find the joker. So Alfred could rest.

\----------------------------------------------------

Matthew quickly packed everything he thought he needed:

•Cloths

•A dagger

•His journal

•His magic supplies

•His bow and arrows.

He preferred to travel light. He felt that extra stuff would only get in the way. It was impossible to tell what would happen. If the joker didn't want to be found, this would be dangerous. He wasn't scared though. The violet-eyed ace wasn't afraid of much. Definitely not some reclusive joker. 

He had no idea how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *José is my Mexico oc as well as Matthew and Alfred's cousin.


End file.
